The Scars Within and Without
by moonlitStarDestiny
Summary: Rin lives with Naraku as a last resort,and her fear increases everday. Going to a new school and meeting a certain Inuyoukai may change her life forever...This is for Amber V. Luvs yaz!
1. Chapter 1

**The Scars Within and Without**

**Pen:moonlitStarDestiny**

**Disclaimer: Me American, Me Jewish, Megets knocked in the head me no own Inuyasha...damn!or any songs...**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Every one in class looked up at the new girl. Ms. Tama, their teacher, was presenting. She was medium height and had blackish brown hair. Her eyes were a lavender color mixed with brown speckles and her pupil was so small it looked as if she didn't have one. She stared everyone in the eye with a glare that said, "I bite." Ms. Tama suddenly asked, "So will you tell us your name and where you came from?" The girl looked to the ground blushing, she was shy. "I'm Rin and I am from Kyoto." she said in a small insecure voice.

"Well, Rin, what about your parents? Siblings? Any new people here besides you in the family?" Ms. Tama asked her eyes sorta droopy compared to all of the students.

"My parents are...gone, as well as my brother and sister...Please don't tell me your sorry." she replied slowly at the beginning and faster at the end.

"Oh, okay, Sooo let me find you a seat..." she said scanning the room. "You can sit beside Sesshomaru Takeshi, Sesshomaru raise your hand please."

A boy with long silver hair, and golden eyes like the sun raised his hand. His face was pale, like the moon, with two maroon stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was really tall.

Rin quietly walked towards her new desk and sat beside the boy she thought was the most beautiful being on the earth. She was still slightly embarassed, so she had a blush on her cheeks. She crossed one leg over the other. She scanned over her new teacher. Ms. Tama had on red pants and a white shirt and japanese sandals. Her hair was a raven color and her eyes were a dark brown that really didn't look enthusiastic at all. (Guess who?) She looked rather sad.

Rin looked around at the surrounding class mates, some demon and some human. She put her eyes back on the teacher, trying hard to pay attention to the equation. Csquared + Bsquared (22h+ 15h) 1,078 u squared. She raised her hand and Ms. Tama called on her. She said an answer and Ms. Tama said, "Correct, very good Rin, your first day here and your already volunteering."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru watched the girl write down her answers without even doing the work on the paper. He was doing the same. The girl called Rin had dark brown-black hair, her eyes were big and bright and her body was...perfect. Long legs, large chest, built buttocks, nice arms and a beautiful face. For a second he thought she was a demon and then he smelt her scent. It was a mixture of flowers and a billowing waterfall on a summer day.

He watched as she packed her things up for the next class. She did it quickly and without error, so that she could quickly get away from that class. Math just wasn't one of her favorites. She dropped her purse to the floor and a couple of things rolled out. Regular girl supplies and things of that nature. Sesshomaru picked something up and held it out in his clawed hand. She looked at it and grabbed for it, touching his hand. She paused and looked up. Staring into his eyes she immediately blushed. Noticing she still had her hand on his she moved towards her purse again. Muttering a quick thank you and dashing out of the classroom.

"Hey Sesshomaru." said an annoying voice from behind. "What do you want Inuyasha?" he glared at his half-brother. "Looks like you have the hots for that new girl!" he started to laugh but Sesshomaru grabbed him by his collar."Do you like to talk?" he asked. "Yeah." Inuyasha yelled. "Then I suggest you shutup before I rip your tongue out ,Hanyou." He let go and headed out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I hope I'm not late' Rin thought.Today she was wearing regular clothes. A longed sleeved shirt with pants and tons of chokers that covered her entire neck. Her steps were quick as she looked at each room number. Sesshomaru was watching her walk and she was staring at her feet as if she was going to trip. She ran into a girl, knocking herself over. "Ouch!" she said as she landed on her butt. "oh, I'm sorry!" said a girl with Raven locks and bright brown cheerful eyes. She held her hand out and Rin took it. "It was my fault, i wasn't paying attention." said Rin looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said then poiting to two other girls as she spoke she said. "These are my friends Sango Toyoma and Ayame Muso. You must be new! B-cuz we know every body here! Here let me see your schedule." she smiled at Rin.

Rin shrugged and took out her new schedule. "Okay, you have Civics and Economics for second period, Cool we have that too!" she said handing it back. "Lets go together! Maybe we can help you get to know the students better, even if you don't have to meet them!"

"So Rin where ya from?" asked Sango.

"Kyoto." she said simply.

"Yeah?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Rin said.'Boy these people are weird.' she thought

"Uh-oh girls, heres comes the socially embarrassing." said Ayame as she scooted closer to Rin. Rin looked at Kagome who was looking at a group of guys.

"Hey, look who it is Kagome the wench!" yelled a boy with long white hair and cute dog ears atop his head. He had golden eyes and claws. 'He looks similiar to that guy who helped me with my stuff.' Rin thought. "Except, this guy has a bigger mouth and a wider, kiddish face." she said under her breath. "Huh?" Ayame asked Rin. "Nothing." she replied back.

"Inuyasha! Take it back!" yelled Kagome. "And whos gonna make me?" Inuyasha retorted. "ME!" Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's ears and started to pull them. "Ahhhhhhhh! Get...off...me...WENCH!" Inuyasha had tears in his eyes and his teeth were gritted. "Take it back." Kagome stated. "No!" Inuyasha sounded as if he were pleading.

"Take it back." Ayame said teasingly while pulling on his hair.

"Ok, ok, I take it back you aren't a wench!" Inuyasha seethed.

"And whats my name?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Alright Mutt face!" Kagome said patting his head. She smiled cutely and stood back. She then looked at all the rest of his group. "Anyone else?" she challenged. Suddenly, a boy from the group stepped forward. "My woman, Kagome!" A boy with jet black hair and bright blue eyes grabbed Kagome's hands. "Kouga, please..." Kagome blushed a deep red. Ayame huffed beside Rin. Rin looked over and Ayame's face was steaming. Her red hair matched with her face, but her big green eyes were completely out of place, she looked like a Christmas tree.

"Uuhh, Ayame?" asked Rin. Ayame quickly regained herself and smiled in her direction. "Yes?" she asked. "Nothing." Rin looked down.

"Who's this?" asked Kouga, turning towards Rin.

"Kouga this is Rin, Rin meet Kouga." Kagome announced.

Kouga reached for her hand and kissed it. "Very nice to meet you Rin." he said.

Another boy was approaching, he had black hair and dark blue eyes. He was sporting a purple shirt and blue jeans. Along with sandals.

He immediately took hold of Rin's hands and asked out of the clear blue (A/N: now every body say it together, we all know this) "Will you bare my children?" his face was serious as he gazed into her eyes. "Um, well...uh..." Rin stuttered never been asked the question before. "No, she will not you hentai-baka! I sould slap you for asking her that, sorry Rin don't mind him hes a Perv!" she directed her attention first at Miroku then at Rin and back to Miroku. Miroku sighed and said, "Oh, my dear Sango, I do take these words to heart-" "Oh no you don't or else you wouldn't grope me!" Sango cut him off. Rin sighed, the bell was going to ring any second now.

Rin slipped away from everyone while they argued and walked quickly down the empty hall. "Damnit." she said as the bell rung. She started to run and right as she turned the corner to her classroom-SMACK!- she ran right into someone. " Owee." she said and looked up with a startled expression still plastered on her face. Golden orbs collided with lavender. "Sorry, I should've been walking." He offered his hand. (A/N:He offered his hand!) Rin carefully put her hand in his. He lifted her easily. " I was just trying to get to class and oh, well, nevermind." she smiled brightly. "Hn, you need to be more thoughtful of what you're doing."

"Yeah..." she turned her head to the side, blushing. Sesshomaru went around her and continued down the hall. Rin watched him, she leaned against the wall. Her heart was beating wildly and she held her chest. "Who is this man?" she questioned herself before walking into her new classroom.

"As you see this is a very go-" The teacher turned as the door opened. She had brown hair and purple eyes. "Well, you certainly are late, Rin is it?" the teacher asked. "Sorry, i had a little trouble in the hall..." Rin said moving into the classroom a little more. "Must be with Inuyasha and Co., they always come in late." the brown head smiled thoughtfully. "My name is Ms. Harada, Welcome Rin." she smiled again. "Take a seat next to Muso, Muso raise your hand." A boy with a smooth face smirked and raised his hand. He had a freckle under his left eye and they were aqua eyes. He looked Rin up and down, which upon Rin frowned. She sat down and took out her notebook and pencil. Just then " Inuyasha and Co." walked in and were all mad looking, Miroku with a few red prints on his face. Ms. Harada looked away from the board to them. "Well, well, well, Inuyasha and Co. how could I have guessed that you were going to be late, instead of absent?" her eyes were angry.

"Ummm, bcuz we're always late?" Kouga asked dumbly. "Kouga, sit down before I give you ISS, damnit!" the teacher said in an angry voice. Sesshomaru had just come in and had some papers in his hands. "Ms. Harada? Your papers." he handed them to her and she told everyone to sit down. "Okay POP QuiZ!" yelled Ms. Harada, scaring Rin half to death. Muso kept eyeing her. She looked over at him , he smiled at her. She smiled back blushing.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin who was smiling at Muso. Something in him made him angry she was smiling at him, he was dirt n-e-ways. He put his attention on the quiz in front of him. 'Hah, this is too easy.' he thought as filled out the first answer.

Rin turned to the teacher who called her name. "Ma'am?" asked Rin shyly. "Think you can handle a quiz?" Rin smiled, "Yes, this looks very easy." Everyone around her gasped except Sesshomaru, who wasn't even caring at the moment. "Easy!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Women, somethings wrong with you, this sh- I mean stuff is hard! The first quiz I had on it I got a -10!" he continued. "How'd you get a -10?" Kagome asked Inu. " I got a zero on the quiz and didn't put my name on it."he answered turning to his quiz and putting his name on it quickly. Kagome sweat dropped.

Rin filled out all her answers and gave her test to the front, she was the second to be done, the first Sesshomaru. She sat twiddling her thumbs as most the people around her were on question 20 or 25, and it was a 70 question quiz. (A/N:yes theres a quiz that long) Rin looked over at Sesshomaru who was looking out the window. "Rin and Sesshomaru, would you like to go ahead and leave?" Rin looked towards the teacher. "This is all we're doing for the day and you guys look so bored." Ms. Harada smiled. "Okay..." Rin answered unsure. "Hn..." grunted Sesshomaru. They both got up and went towards the door.

Once in the hall, Rin watched Sesshomaru walk down the hall. "Wait!" Rin yelled at him suddenly. He stopped and turned around. Rin ran down the hall to him. "Can we eat lunch together, i don't have anyone to eat with and i am new and everything." she stopped and waited for an answer. "I don't eat." Sesshomaru answered and started walking again. "Well, I can skip lunch too then, will you show me where the library is?" she asked sort of dissapointed. "Hn...follow me." he answered in his cold voice. Rin started walking beside him. "So, is Inuyasha related to you?" she asked suddenly. " He is my half-brother." Sesshomaru kept walking. " Are your parents alive?" she inquired. "My father, and Inuyasha'a mother is alive, of course she is not my mother, who is dead." he told her looking at her. She nodded. 'Why does she not say 'I'm sorry'?' Sesshomaru thought, 'Everyone always says that' "You?" he asked her this time. "My family is dead, my sister before she was killed, had a fiance whom is my guardian, _some _guardian." she said with sarcasm. "Who is he?" Sesshomaru asked. "His name is Naraku..." Rin answered trailing off as the library came into view. "Well, thanks, maybe if you decide to eat lunch one day, i'll be able to sit with you, Bye!" she said opening the library doors.

Sesshomaru watched her go in. 'Naraku, huh?' he thought. He walked down the hall towards the music room...

Moony: Woahhhhhh, that was long! Review Peas!

Sessh: I seem more like myself in th-

Moony:Shutup...


	2. What is it?

**Chapter 2:What is it?**

**Disclaimer: No Inuyashi...Inuyashi hehe...Sisshimari...Kagimi...Miriki...hihi.**

Moony: Hey hey...this is so cool,

**sphinx: **Yes, Naraku is coming in soon...now! BWahahah...thnx for reviewing, I hope you know that Nar-Nar is evil in this one...sorry if that dissapoints you! -

**Angels Heart 1622: **I know how it is too, I've been a new girl about 3 or 4 time this year...i just started my new school on Thursday...pooh...at least I got 3 weeks off...thnx for reviewing!

Warning OOCNESS! You get to guess which character or if I accidentally made alot character (S)

888888888888

Sesshomaru woke from an annoying alarm clock. He slammed his fist onto it hard and broke it. "Damn..." he growled. Today was not a good day for him. He had to go see his father and Izayoi. He lived in his own apartment, away from those damn idiots. Saturday. Damn Saturday.

Sesshomaru got up and walked to his walk-in closet. He picked a white button-up shirt and pair of black pants. Grabbing a towel, he walked into the bathroom. As he took off his pajamas he examined the scars on his body. His father, his foes, friends who betrayed him. All of those people had given him these scars. Maybe that was why he was so aloof.

He climbed into the shower thinking of that girl he escorted to the library. 'Rin was her name, why does she interest me, she said Naraku was her guardian...He is dangerous.' Sesshomaru thought as water made its way down his built body, as if wanting to stay. (A/N: Drool) His hair was sticking to his face a little, making him look distressed. He turned off the water after thoroughly washing his body and hair. Looking clean in front of his father was very important. His father was always dissaproving him.

Sesshomaru slipped on the white shirt and black pants and pulled his hair back in a ponytail. He picked up his keys and got in his car. A black and red Mustang GT. He flipped on some music and pulled out of the driveway...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was already awake and doing yardwork. She had been working since 4:00 (am) and was sweating. Her body was tired since it was 9:00 (am), she had been working 5 hours straight no breaks. She slipped in the house making sure she didn't make too much noise. Naraku would kill her if she did wake him up. She started working on breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee. Naraku's favorite. She quickly made all of it and put it on a tray. She opened Naraku's door. A girl was in his bed with him. Good thing she had brought her breakfast, this girl could have it. "Naraku?" Rin touched him a little and he opened one eye lazily. "Mmmmm." he said looking at the plates of breakfast. Rin then went around the bed and touched the women slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at the breakfast. Then she looked at Rin. Rin held out the plate a little more. The women took it and sneered at her. Rin ignored it. "Rin, this is Kagura, she goes to your school." Naraku took the girls chin in his hand and kissed her. Rin nodded to the girl, or demon. " Kagura..." said Rin acknowledging her. "Rin..." Kagura said in her mature voice. "Rin, why don't you go out for the day? Go find some way to amuse yourself." said Naraku kissing Kagura on the neck. "Yes, Naraku..." she left.

Rin walked out into the living room. She had on short shorts and a tank top. She needed to change and take a shower before she left. Rin stepped into the shower after picking some clothes and getting at towel. She looked at her body. Scars all over, with new ones forming. "Damn you Naraku." she whispered and starting washing her hair. She found herself thinking of Sesshomaru. "Hes so mysteroius, and...gorgeous." she said aloud. She washed her body and stepped out of the shower, drying and putting on a white long-sleeved blouse and long black pants. She put on all her chokers and left her hair down when she dried it.

She stepped out into the morning light and the breeze felt so good. She walked down the sidewalk. Maybe she would go to the lake. "Yes, I'll go to the lake..." she said to herself. She walked her way downtown first. " I need to get a few neccessities though..." She needed to find a convenience store or a CVS. Rin watched as a kid ran into the busy street. Rin gasped. A GT was speeding towards the child, it wouldn't stop in time. No one was doing anything as the little one chased the ball. "Shit!" Rin said running towards the kid. The driver was bending over, looking for something. The driver finally looked up and slammed on brakes, but too late. Rin had pushed the kid out of the way, and was hit. She rolled to her side, her vision blurry. "oww." she whispered before everything went black.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the car to see who he hit. "Rin..." he said and rushed over to her. "Rin, Rin wake up." he tapped her cheek a little. She squinted her eyes open and then opened them fully. "I'm alive, or am I in heaven!" she exclaimed/questioned happily. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she hugged him for no apparent reason. Sesshomaru 's eyes widened a bit. "Ummm..." He coughed. "Oh sorry... you hit me? It was my fault, I got in the way, actually i was trying to move the boy but when i did i got hit..." She went on and on. He felt her heart beating fast. Her cheeks were red and she was stuttering a little. Sesshomaru sat there as she explained.

"Look, I'm gonna be late if I don't go...where are you going?" Sesshomaru interrupted. "Oh, I was going to CVS." she scratched her head a bit and looked at him smiling that smile that brightened peoples days, Sesshomaru felt a little better himself. "I'll give you a ride." he offered and helped Rin up. She sat in his car and was giggling every time he sped up, he smirked in amusement. She saw CVS and stopped smiling. "See ya at school..." her sleeve fell a little revealing scars and bruises. She quickly pulled it back and looked at Sesshomaru he was looking at his watch. Rin sighed in relief. "Thanks." she said and left to get her Motrin and a few other medicines.

Sesshomaru was surprised. Her arm had been covered with wounds and scars. What happened in her house with Naraku? Did he beat her? Sesshomaru pondered these questions as he drove towards his father's house. When he got there he still couldn't get Rin out of his head. He stepped out of his car and went up to the door and knocked. A maid answered."Sesshomaru!" The maid squealed. "Everyone Sesshomaru-sama is here!" she continued. His annoying fans. Damn his popularity. Izayoi came out with a hand on her bulging belly. She was expecting again. Damn her. (A/N: Sesshy's vocab...bad boy bad boy, whacha gonna do?) "Sesshomaru, dear!" the always happy and understanding Izayoi spoke carefully to avoid conflict. "Izayoi..." Sesshomaru acknowledged. "Your father has been waiting, what took you so long?" Izayoi asked walking with him throught the hallway of the mansion. " I took a girl I hit to CVS..." he trailed off, he looked like he was thinking. "You HIT her and took her to CVS?" Izayoi asked a worried expression plastered her features. "Shes okay now..." he said shortly, dismissing Izayoi. And she knew so she left. Sesshomaru father was in a good mood today, unlike Sesshomaru. "SON!" Inutaisho exclaimed happily. "Izayoi and I found out we are having a girl!" he went on. "Hn." Sesshomaru said uninterested. "Oh come on Sesshomaru, your gonna have another little sister." Yes Sesshomaru had a half-sister, her name was Tae. Sesshomaru seemed to like her. Unlike his hate for Inuyasha. Speaking of the devil, Inuyasha walked in and made a face at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked at his father. "So what do I have to do today?" he said. "Sesshomaru." Inutaisho put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Its not that bad being here is it?" he looked at him hopefully. "Yes, it is." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"What made you so cold Sesshomaru? Was it me? I am sorry if it was, you used to be so happy, tell me the story of your coldness." Inutaisho prodded. "I'd rather not." Sesshomaru said. Just then Tae walked in, at seeing him the 8 year old eyes widened in surprise. "Fluffy!" The little one ran towards him. Sesshomaru bent down on one knee, so she could jump in his arms. He picked her up and twirled her about. Inutaisho observed this. Sesshomaru had always hated Inuyasha, but Tae always got him. Why? Did this have to do with his deceased mother? Inutaisho was gazing at them. Tae pulling Sesshomaru to the sliding door, to go outside. Once out Inutaisho watched as Tae braided Sesshomaru's hair and put flowers in it. His son sat still with patience. Inuyasha would always hit her on the head, or say mean things. Sesshomaru picked Tae up and started to dance to a silent tune. It was a lively silent tune.

Izayoi walked in and looked where her husband was. Sesshomaru and Tae. Tae never stopped talking about him. She would babble on and on about how Sesshomaru did this or said that, she would cry everytime he left. She adored him, unlike she did Inuyasha. She called him names and cussed at him. Izayoi would tell Tae not to say those words but she said Inuyasha would call her it.

Sesshomaru was carrying in Tae. "Where are we going today daddy?" Tae asked Inutaisho, still in her Fluffy's arms. "StarPalace Restaraunt and then the beach." Izayoi answered for him. "YAYnesZ!" yelled Tae jumping down, "gots 2 go get my bathing suit!" she said excited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin signed in her job at StarPalace. She was busy waitressing when who other to walk in then...Sesshomaru! She glanced up and then double taked. She almost dropped her order on the customer. "Sorry..." she said in a small voice. "S'okay..." said a women with blue hair. (A/N: The girl from the panther-clan, the icy one) Rin smiled at the women. "Ice..." she said quietly. "Rin...so nice to see you again, looking at customers huh? He is good-lookin'."Ice joked (A/N: Ice is her nickname) " Nice seeing you, wanna do something on my break? Its at 1:00."Rin asked ice. "Sure, I'll be here then..." Ice left at that.

"Rin go get that big table..." her friend Sano said. He was like one of the bosses. She looked to where he pointed. Sesshomaru's family. She carefully made her way towards them. "Hey, hit and run..." Rin smiled as Sesshomaru looked up. Her smile was so sweet. Sesshomaru lightened his hard look a little. Izayoi looked at the girl and then Sesshomaru. "Hit and Run?" Izayoi questioned. "This was the girl I was talking about." Izayoi gasped and jumped up. She examined Rin all over, anime-style. "R u okay? Oh, gosh you should be in the hospital, if you got hit!" Rin smiled shyly. "I'm okay. I only went a few feet... Please let me take your orders?" Izayoi sat down and sighed. Inutaisho was confused. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention and Sesshomaru was looking at Rin's smile. Tae looked at him. "Hmph!" She can't have him! Tae thought. He stays with me forever!'

Rin took their orders and quickly brought them back out right before her shift was done. She quickly slipped on her jacket and went out of the door. Ice was waiting at the corner. They left together...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rin got home Naraku and his friends were over. His weird friends, his demon friends. "There you are Rin!"Naraku exclaimed and stormed over to her. "Why didn't you come home earlier. "You sai-" Rin was cut off by a hard slap across the face. Her back hit the wall and Naraku pinned her there. Rin had tears in her eyes. "Who do you think you are?" he said in disgust. "I'm sor-" She was slapped again, blood dripped down her face as he had used his nails too. "You didn't have permission to speak!" Rin was looking away from him. his friends were laughing and snickering. "But you want me don't you?" Naraku was inching closer. She shot her eyes to his. He grabbed her face with his clawed hand. Bringing his mouth to hers he kissed her harshly. When he broke away he said, "Kiss me back..." he brought his mouth back to hers and she obeyed. She kissed him with passion. And he wanted tongue admittance so she let him. He broke away. She was breathing heavily and her leg was wrapped around one of his. She put her leg back down and looked away again. "See, you do, you just can't have me, because I'm too good for you..." Naraku continued. "As the same with that sister of yours." Rin looked back at him. "It was more like the other way around." she blurted out. His crowd made an, "OOOOhhhhhhhhh!" and Rin was struck down to the floor immediately.

Naraku was kicking her now. "Anyone wanna join?" Naraku asked his friends. They all smirked. Rin watched as they all started towards her. 'Oh, help me...' she thought...

...As soon as Naraku was gone with his friends. Rin lay on the floor a mess. Tears burst from her eyes. She tried to get up but her body was so sore and cracked she couldn't move. She cried even more when she heard foot steps. Naraku came in smirking. "Guess you'll sleep out here then..." he sneered. "Yard work in the morning..." he yawned and slipped into his bedroom.

Rin cried herself to sleep but soon woke at 3:00. Her body felt even worse. She felt around her rib area. Broken bones. She wrapped linen tightly around them and washed the caked blood off of her body. Walking on both legs made her squint in pain. Each and every time. She did all of the work by 10:00 and then she left bcuz Naraku wasn't there. She tried not to limp but it was very hard.

She decided to go to the little diner down the street. She could get some coffee and some pie. As she stepped in her legs almost gave out but she continued to walk back to the back of the diner. A waitress came and took her order and left. Rin waited until her food was there. She began to eat, only paying attention to her food. " Why do I keep seeing you everywhere?" a deep voice asked. Rin jumped and started breathing heavily. She looked up expecting Naraku but another person greeted her. "Sesshomaru-sama?... Oh I'm sorry, you scared me!" she said smiling a bright smile. "Is this seat taken?" Sesshomaru looked at her. "Oh no, go ahead." she smiled even more. Sesshomaru saw marks on her face, scratches and bruises. "What happened?" he asked eyeing them suspiciously. "Nothing!" She answered too quickly. "I just fell down a hill while doing yardwork..." she said not looking at him. He knew better. It was Naraku. "Does he do it often?" Sesshomaru asked. "Everyday." she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Please don't tell anyone please..."She looked at him. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Hn... lets go for a walk." Sesshomaru said.

He didn't know why he was doing this, no human deserved this kind of treatment from him. He sighed. Woah, wait back it up. He sighed, he hadn't done that in forever. She got up and walked beside him. She was limping. He all of the sudden got mad. He beat her everyday? "Does anyone else do it?" he asked her. "Last night they did, sometimes he lets his girls beat on me or his friends..." she started to cry. She sank to her knees. "It hurts so bad, Sesshomaru-sama..." she started crying harder. Sesshomaru sat down beside her on the grass, they were in the park. He watched her. She suddenly hugged onto Sesshomaru, she buried her face in his shirt. She wailed for a long time. Sesshomaru put one arm around her. He knew how it felt. He knew how terrible it could be to be beaten.

_Flashback_

_"Sesshomaru!" yelled an angry Inutaisho. "Get in here!" Sesshomaru scampered into the room. "Why did you even speak to anyone there?" Inutaisho raised his voice. "I told you not even to speak at all!" Sesshomaru saw how mad his father was. Why was he mad? He hadn't talked at all..._

_"But Fa-" Sesshomaru was hit across the floor. Inutaisho started kicking him..._

_end Flashback_

Rin was calming down now. She was hicupping a bit and she was still clinging to Sesshomaru's shirt. Finally Rin looked up. "I have to go, or he'll do it again...Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." she said kissing him on his cheek and running quickly down the road.

Sesshomaru sat there for a minute. He was going follow her...

Moony: CLIFFY!0Woot!

Sesshy: I was beaten as a pup? Damn!

Moony: I'm sorry...

Sesshy: Hn...

Moony: Really...

Sesshy: Okay...

Moony: -YAynesZ, nuff said bout you! Moving on to the suggestion of the day...

xxXSangoXxx

Read Stories of this person right there, very good writer...

-YAYnesZ!

Moony: i'm so lonely, i'm mr. lonely... I have nobody for my ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn-ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!

Never thought I'd be the one chasing you, there ain't no where in the globe i'd rather be, ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see!...oky-day i'm done! Byes bye!


	3. I'm in loveand always will be

**Chapter 3:**

** I'm in love...and always will be...**

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha! (Memo to self: Kill Rumiko... I mean invite Rumiko over for tea poisoncoughcoughpoisoncough)**

**Moony: HEY HEY Thnx for reviewing...- I think I like the path I've chosen...remember I write long chapters! This is _especially _for Kuang...who keeps bugging me, just kidding loves u Kuang!**

Sesshomaru snuck quietly through the bushes as Rin entered the house. He heard shouts of laughter and went to check it out. Looking in the window a group of guys were surrounding Naraku and Rin. Rin was being slapped...hard. Naraku punched her this time. "I told you not even to speak at all!" Naraku yelled furiously kicking her across the floor.

_"I told you not even to speak at all!"_

Rin whimpered as Naraku took her chin in his hand. He violently placed his mouth on hers and wretched her to do so. 'I should just leave, this is none of my business.' "Leave me alone you Bastard!" Rin yelled shoving Naraku away as hard as she could. Rin was thrown across the floor into the wall. "Your just like your mother, you know?" Naraku said wiping off his mouth. "Except when she died she screamed like a whore, instead of a fighter..." he started to laugh. Rin's face contorted into pain, misery ,and anger. She lunged at Naraku and he went tumbling back, but a few demons in Naraku's crowd came forth and yanked her away by her hair.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rin screamed as a chunk of hair went to the floor.

" And you should've seen the look on your sister's face... 'Oh b-but I thought you loved me, i - we were going to get married, why? i love you Naraku, i love you Naraku...'" he imitated sickly. A tear fell down Rin's cheek as Naraku's laugh echoed through the air. "Now, I think I should punish you severely...what shall it be?" Naraku rolled his eyes. "Life...no...Oh yes, Innocence, your still an unpicked flower, a very beautiful flower, that I shall have fun with." he licked her cheek.

Rin cringed, she was crying now as Naraku was unbuttoning her shirt. Sesshomaru was fuming now, he went to the front door. He knocked. "Go get that, hide Rin." he heard Naraku say. "Yes?" answered a demon. "We are bus-" Sesshomaru had his hand on the mans jaw, threatening silently that he would break it off. "Where is Rin?" The man passed out. Sesshomaru's marks were spreading and his eyes were red and his pupil was a sharp slit of blue crystal. He was infuriated. He came into the room. Naraku laid his eyes on him and frowned deeply. "Inutaisho?" Naraku questioned. "Ahh, no wait... its Sesshomaru..." Naraku said smirking. "What brings you here, and why so mad?" Naraku asked. "Where is Rin?" he growled. "Rin? I do-" Sesshomaru cut him off by pinning him by his throat to the wall. "Where is she?" he growled again. Naraku weakly pointed to a closet. Sesshomaru threw Naraku into the wall and went to the closet, ripping the door off the hinges. He picked Rin up gently , who was unconcious. He walked out, all of Naraku's followers watching him in fear.

Sesshomaru set Rin in his car and sped off into the night...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin awoke in a big bedroom, filled with beautiful decorations, and accessories. her body really ached and she was confused. Naraku had said he was going to take her innocence from her. She only could remember them hiding her in the closet, someone was outside. She looked around some more. A huge picture of a lady with snow white hair and blue eyes peered out unto the room, she had markings and was the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

Rin looked around the room and rested her eyes on Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she got up but as soon as she did she fell to her knees. "ouch." She said rubbing her legs. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He got up and helped Rin to her feet. Rin looked up into his eyes and stopped for a sec what she was doing. Her eyes went soft. Sesshomaru noticed this and pulled her up. He knew that look.

Rin blushed at the look on Sesshomaru's face. He looked so uncomfortable. Sesshomaru picked her up bridle style and carried her down the stairs to the breakfast table. "This house is huge!" Rin said excited. "How do you pay for it?" she inquired. "I work for my father..." Sesshomaru replied carelessly. He set Rin in a chair and looked at her. "What'll it be?" he asked holding a pan. "Oh, I couldn't..." she said smiling happily. "I'm still a little nerve wrecked" she stopped. "How did you do it, did he...did he...do anything...to me?" Rin was fidgeting, it reminded Sesshomaru of Tae. "No..." he answered. "how did you do it then?" her eyes were hard. "That doesn't matter." he said.

"Well, now I know for sure that hes gonna kill me..." she replied. "What makes you think hes even going to get a chance, you are going to live with me." he stated clearly. Rin looked up quickly. "Really!...uhhhh... I mean, that would be very courteous of you..." she was blushing. "Have anything over at Naraku's that is valuable?" asked Sesshomaru taking a sip of coffee.

"What about school, Rin asked suddenly. "It was today and I missed it!" she sat back down. "oh, hell who cares?I was just almost raped." she huffed a bit and looked at Sesshomaru."What?" she asked annoyed. "Smile." he smirked and tapped her chin a little.(A/N: that is Sooo annoying)

She watched Sesshomaru leave into another room. She sighed and smiled dreamily. 'Sesshomaru, who are u, Ice Prince?' She picked up his drink cup and took it to the sink quickly washing his dishes for him. She silently did most the chores around the house to occupy herself. When Sesshomaru got home he was amused. Rin was spread out on his large couch with a blanket covering her and a small book in her hand. He gently took it out of her hand and flipped it open. A photo album.

A picture of a tiny Rin in her father's arms. With her mother. Her siblings. Most were happy. Until the end they were, and then it changed. He saw pictures of a funeral of Rin cold looking in black. Her eyes were red and she looked dreadful. One of the last pictures was of her sister in her wedding dress. The last picture was of Naraku and Rin together, Naraku smiling broadly and Rin hugging him. It said under the picture, _'My dearest Naraku, My new brother whom I love with the same love I share with my family, remember that...' _An emotion flowed into his veins and he grunted, disliking it. It was familiar, what was it? Oh yes, sadness...

_FlashbacknesZ!_

_Sesshomaru stared into the sky, laying on his back. His world was nothing. He blamed himself for all. "Damn me to hell..." he said quietly to himself. His father had left because of him. Him. "I wasn't good enough, I was too weak, I failed you mother..." his eyes let go of starry tears. His mother was dead from heartbreak, she had cried and cried and told him that he was her world. She hadn't eaten in at least two months, even for a demon, not good. But she said it was Father's fault, not his. He hated his father then and there._

_Right now, he hadn't eaten in at least 3 weeks, sitting on his mothers grave. "Maybe if i do the same thing, I can be with her..." he smiled lightly. He was shivering in the cold rain. _

_"Your going to catch a cold out here..." said a familiar voice. Sesshomaru looked up with his bright yellow eyes at his father. "Go to hell..." he said frowning. "What?" Inutaisho asked. "You heard me asshole..." Sesshomaru had put his face on, the mask._

_"Young man, you are only 10, you shouldn't cuss." Inutaisho said smiling._

_" Won't you just let me die...Wait- maybe You can kill me! you seemed you wanted to do it just a few years ago! Finish the damage!" Sesshomaru yelled at his father, his eyes wide with desperation, a crazy smile on his face._

_"i couldn't do that to you, son, even though I did those things then, doesn't mean I'll do it now, I've changed Sesshomaru. You have too. I'm sorry about your mother..." he was silent then. "No you aren't," Sesshomaru stated. "You wouldn't have left her...to cry, for me to watch her slowly die as she cried those nights, i had to calm her down. All those times she wanted to kill herself, i had to stop her... You bastard! You ruined It ALL!" Sesshomaru yelled and started to run but ran into a young woman with a little bundle in her hands. It had white hair and two dog ears. "No..." Sesshomaru looked at the women. "You must be Sesshomaru! You look just like your father!" She reached out to touch his face, but he stepped back." Don't you touch me, filth!" he growled and walked away breaking into a run..._

_End FlashbacknesZ!_

Rin stirred a little and he decided to leave her be. He was going to see his father...

... When he arrived at his fathers, his dad was surprised to see him. " Father, I need information on someone." he said. "Who?" his father asked. "Actually two people, Naraku Oni and Rin Misaki." his father wrote it down. His son look very distraught today, and he smelled of tears and summer time.

"Sesshomaru what is that scent?" his father asked. "Nothing, just someone living with me." Sesshomaru looked at his father. "Who?" his father asked suspiciously. "Rin..." he answered. His father spit out the drink he had been sipping on. "A woman?" he asked aghast. "She was being mistreated, she has nowhere to go." Sesshomaru said.

"By who was she being mistreated?" Inutaisho looked sternly at his son. "Naraku." Sesshomaru said turning. "Give me the info as soon as you can."

"Wait...Sesshomaru...Is she a whore?" Inutaisho was cringing.

Sesshomaru frowned anime style(-.-') and sweat dropped. "Are you serious?" he asked his father with his eyes drooped. "Yes." Inutaisho was still cringing. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched for second before he rubbed his temples. "Yes, father, we have passionate sex every night." he said sarcastically. Inutaisho fell out of his chair. "What!" Inutaisho had gotten up. "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'sarcasm'?" Sesshomaru then took his exit to leave his father in his own little world...

...Rin woke up at 5:00 pm, yawning. The house was empty still and very dark and scary. Rin wrapped herself in her blanket, thinking. She was remembering her families deaths.

_FlashbacknesZ!_

_Rin layed under the bed as quiet as possible, trying not to scream out crying. She had just witnessed her fathers death, as well as her siblings. Now it was her mothers turn. She could only imagine what they were doing to her as the bed bounced up and down fastly and her mother screamed in pain._

_Suddenly the man who was on the bed stepped down and there was a quick swish sound. Blood suddenly dripped onto her face as did tears. This was her mothers blood. She held her breath as the man exited the room whispering the man to put it on fire. The man had wicked eyes and was smirking. His eyes met Rin's eyes and she froze. He started to laugh wickedly and he threw the lit match to the wood floor. A blaze started faster than anything and he left. _

_Rin stared at the fire from under the bed. She couldn't move. Her family..._

_End FlashbacknesZ!_

Tears fell, rapidly fell from Rin's face. She was sobbing uncontrolably and clutching her blanket. The front door opened without her hearing and Sesshomaru heard her crying. He went into the living room. "Rin?" he asked softly. _Why am I like this with her? _

Rin jerked her head towards him , unable to stop the tears. "Whats wrong?" _I shouldn't be like this with her, she is a human. _She couldn't speak right now as her thoughts were still on her family.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said going towards her. "Stop crying." he said. But to no avail. "Rin." he said again in a soft , but commanding voice. She kept staring at him. "Stop this." he said in the same kind of voice. She struggled a little before her uncontrollable sobbing was now sobs here and there and hicupping.

Tears were still falling. Sesshomaru sat down next to her. "What troubles you?" he asked her. " Sesshomaru-sama...please don't ask...just hold me." She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "Just don't let go..." Rin said closing her eyes. Sesshomaru sat there and put his arms around her. _No! This is all wrong! I musn't, father will never quit bugging me about it. But I can't help it... _Sesshomaru struggled. His eyes were drooping a bit and he started to doze. He finally closed his eyes and let rest take over...

---------------------------------------------------88888888888888888888888888888888--------------------------------------------

Rin sat in class and did her work. All the students were staring at the bruises and welps and scars on her legs and arms. The ones on her face still stung and she would sometimes suck in breath. Ms. Tama was glancing at her every few seconds. When the bell rung for the next period she asked Rin to stay behind.

"Where did you get these?" Ms. Tama asked in a serious voice. " Naraku, but its okay now, Sesshomaru saved me from him..." she smiled dreamily and started to walk out of the door. Ms. Tama knew that look, Rin was in love with Sesshomaru. "Poor thing." she whispered.

Rin walked over to the lunch table that seated all of her friends. Inuyasha and Co. "Hey Rin." Kagome said in a small voice that was comforting. "Hey all, whats up?" Sango looked at Rin with pity. "You guys, these things are nothing! I won't be getting any more, I am living with S- I mean a relative now, thats nice, Not Nar-Nar!" she smiled. Inuyasha was eyeing her. She smiled nervously. Maybe she shouldn't say anything about living with Sesshomaru.

Ayame smiled and said, "Thats great, guess what? Me and Kouga are going out!" she grabbed Kouga's hand and he smirked. Miroku was staring at a girls ass and one of Sango's eyes were twitching. Kagome then focused her direction at Rin again. "I'm having a party! Invite one of your friends too! You have to come Rin, Please?" Kagome got puppy dog eyes. "We'll see, this weekend you say? I have to see if Se- my family has anything planned." Inuyasha shot her another look. _I swear she was going to say Sesshomaru _Inuyasha thought. Rin got up and started to walk outside.

Rin began to sing a sweet song and let her voice ring out clear...she stopped singing and she realized Sesshomaru was walking beside her. "Oh...you heard that?" she blushed. "Yeah." Sesshomaru kept looking at her. "I know I suck!" she said playfully, really thinking she sucked. "No that was really good." Sesshomaru said startling her. She swung her head to face him. He was sorta smiling. Just a hint. "Sing again?" he asked without taking his eyes off the sky. So she started. _I, I know what you did..._

Moony: 0 woot, whats gonna happen at the party! Is Rin gonna force Sesshy to go!

Sesshy: Never could she do that.

Rin: standing behind Sesshomaru Oh yeah?

Sesshy: AHHH! turns around I mean of course Rin, my angel!

Moony: sigh/...help me people out there, i'm going nutz!

This chapter was the last chapter that I will be posting for just a while because i'm going to be focusing more on my other fic Diary of The Insanely Disturbed that I published first and people have been waiting for I LOVE ALL REVIEWERSSSS YOU ROXXX MY SOOXXXX OFFF!


	4. Bathed in Afterglow

**Chapter 4: Bathed in Afterglow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin, but this penny, Rumiko snatches out of my hand Damn... Oh look a nickel! stare at Rumiko we both jump for it Its mine BEE-OTCH!**

**Moony: I know I said it'd be a while but hey it has...so here ya go.**

Rin, walking backwards, followed Sesshomaru with puppy dog eyes. "PEAZZZZZZ? Rin pleaded him. He looked down at the adorable lavender/brown eyes and smirked. "Damnit...how do you do that?" he growled in a joking way. "Bcuz I'm me, now will you?" she stated/inquired. "Fine." Sesshomaru agreed and walked beside Rin to their class. Inuyasha was already there (A/N: Odd.) , but not the others (A/N: not odd.) Sesshomaru sat down. But Rin strolled over to Inuyasha.

"How are u, Inuyasha?" asked Rin. The teacher wasn't there yet so they could talk for a minute. "Hey, Rin, just thinking, so hows it like living with the Ice Prince?" Rin stared at him. "What are you talking about Inu?" Rin laughed nervously. "You know, hows it going there? you just moved in, ne?" Inu looked at her smiling a rare smile and Rin frowned. "You didn't tell anyone else did you?" Inuyasha smirked. "i knew it! and no!" Rin looked releived. "O Please don't tell anyone until i get an okay from Sesshomaru." Rin looked at him with the same eyes she gave Sesshomaru. "Fine, feh, its not that important anyways." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome rushed in and yelled, "Storm!" She then ran over to Inu's desk and huddled under it. All classmates watched kagome for a second, shook their heads and then went back to business. Rin kept looking at her though. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and asked, "Whats with her?" Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and said wryly, "afraid of storms." Rin nodded and said, "OOOOHHHHH" She smiled and sat at her desk for a second before getting back up and walking to Sesshomaru, "Why?" Rin was confused. "Bad experience." Sesshomaru said turning his head towards the teacher.

Ms.Tama gently cooed to Kagome. Kagome eventually got up and took a seat. Thunder roared loudly but Kagome just focused her attention on her pencil. Rin watched everyone else. People were whispering things like, "Wonder what kinda storm we're gonna have!" and "Wow! A storm, unusual!". Rin looked at Sesshomaru who was gazing outside. His face was unusually pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. Why haven't I noticed it before? Rin thought and would make Sesshomaru eat something.

Ms. Tama turned on the radio and quickly switched to a station that had the weather on. "There has been unusually high tides as the wind picks up and rain is swiftly downpouring..." the radio blurred and the power in the school went off. "Damn." whispered Inuyasha. Kagome then closed her eyes. Rin got up and put her arm over her and whispered in her ear, " Do not worry Kagome, Rin is here to protect you!" she smiled and watched as Kagome giggled at Rin's poor use of speaking.

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she made Kagome unaware of the storm. Even when lightning flashed in their faces, Rin still managed to keep Kagome from screaming. Inuyasha went to Kagome and joined, but Rin started to walk towards Sesshomaru. He was the only one sitting by the window. Rin looked out the window silently. "I think its gorgeous." she said softly. Her eyes were even better than the storm brewing outside though, grayness crowded the lavender in a mixture of a sunset. They were filled with what seemed like sadness. Sesshomaru watched her. "Why?" he asked her. She turned her head towards him and replied, " The fury deep inside of it is jealous that everyone hates it, that each time it is replaced by sunlight, everyone forgets about it... It swallows its emotions until it gets so mad, it bursts into a raging storm. But for the few who get to see the beauty in the storm, understand this rage and hatred of the sun comes to them too." she stopped. She fiddled her hands and looked at him. "Wanna go to the cafeteria?" she asked. Sesshomaru was surprised. "And skip class?" he asked. "Yeah." she said smirking.

"Ms. Tama just left to the office so it must be easier to escape." Sesshomaru looked at Rin and got up. "Lets go." he said and started walking. Rin got up and followed as Inuyasha and his group watched them leave, so the others as well.

Out in the hall Rin heard the thunder a bit harder, and the lighting flashed. It was dark but she could see well enough. Suddenly a big roll of thunder banged in the air and Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand on reflex. Sesshomaru felt her small hand in his and slowly closed his around it. She blushed a bit and then pulled on his hand, running.

When they got to the cafeteria, not even a teacher or lunch woman/man was there. Rin giggled and picked up a few drinks and some food. Sesshomaru was sitting down. Rin came out into the cafeteria and sat down across the table from Sesshomaru. "Eat" she stated. Sesshomaru's upper lip went up and he looked at Rin. Her face had a determined look to it. Sesshomaru then sighed and took the food in his hand. Thunder roared outside and Rin shuddered. Sesshomaru took a bite of the steaming pizza and chewed. _This is not half bad._ he admittedly thought and took another bite. Rin watched and took a sip of her juice.

When Sesshomaru finished, they got up and started to walk. "Sesshomaru-sama? Did you not want me to tell anyone about me living with you?" Rin asked.

"I never really thought about that... I guess its okay as long as you don't tell everyone." Sesshomaru answered. " I want you to meet my parents so they can help you file a lawsuit against Naraku." Rin looked up and said, " But what if Naraku gets to me and...your not there?" Rin asked. _I never thought about Sesshomaru not being here with me. _"He won't" Sesshomaru said. _I have no intention of her staying. _ Sesshomaru suddenly turned saying, " Do what you want, but meet me at the lot after school."

Rin was about to protest but didn't. Walking towards to exit of the school she opened the door and stepped outside. Rain was pouring from the heavely dark sky. Thunder rolled off the clouds loudly. Rin started to cry. "He has no intention of me staying...I am cursed...I am cursed." she started to cry harder.

She walked off as the bell rung.

"I won't leave you lonely...tonight." she said aloud and choked back a sob. Sitting in the lot she wiped the tears off of her face and looked at her soaked clothes. Rin smiled. Trying not to cry as Sesshomaru came walking up with an umbrella. "What are you doing in the rain, are you stupid? I can't have you sick." He put the umbrella over her head and started to walk, as did Rin.

"Why are you like that?" she asked him. He looked down at her, "Like what?"

"I don't know...that." she went on. "Its the way I am...me." he said and looked froward again. "Soooo...I said I would meet Kags and Sango at their bus stop so I'll be home later, k? Bye!" she said running off and waving. Sesshomaru watched her splash along in the puddles and started to walk again...

Rin ran to Kagome and Sango's bus stop to meet them there. She sat down by the stop sign and waited. 5 minutes...10. SCREECH. "Yay!" Rin said picking herself up and watched as the bus screeched to a halt. Kagome and Sango stepped off and were chatting as they looked up to see a soaked, but happy, Rin. "Hey." she said and Sango and Kagome smiled. "What's up?"

"I can come to your party! ummmm...can Sesshomaru come too?" Rin said quickly. Kagome said, "Sure." before she thought about who it was. "Thanks!" Rin said and ran off.

"Well, that was interesting...why Sesshomaru?" Sango looked at Kagome.

"Well, Duh Sango, she's living with the guy!" Inuyasha said from behind. "What?" Kagome yelled. "Why?...and why him?" Inuyasha smirked, "Sesshomaru saved her from Nar-Nar and she is living with him, plus I think she has a thing for him..." Inuyasha 'kehed' in that moment and said, "I think Rin got hit in the head too much."

"Well I think its romantic, picture it...her in love with her hero, although the hero doesn't know and doesn't want to know either...but maybe she can change him." Sango sighed. "If only that would happen to me."

"But it can, Sango dear, me and you, you and me." Miroku said running around the corner. "No matter what happens, we always happen to get back into the Inuyasha and Co. group." Kagome said smiling. "Yeah, feh." Inuyasha said."You know, with Rin _that_ good looking, you never know what Sesshomaru might do, just think...

_"Rin gasped, her back on the floor, eyebrows fixed into a state of pain/pleasure, "No Lord Sesshomaru, you can't Lord Sesshomaru!"_

Miroku started to drool. "Miroku, thats nasty, why'd you say that out loud you perv?" Sango shot him a glare. "if only Sango!" he sighed.

Kagome started to laugh and walked ahead with Inuyasha.

Sango was in the back ground running after Miroku with a Hiraikotsu that magically appeared in her hand because Stone Cold said so. O.O -----------------

MOony: more stories, POOOR KIMISHIMA!


	5. A date sorta

Chapter: I forgot

**Disclaimer: gon' jump down, turn around pick a bella cotton. I will not stand for ter'. I don't own Inuyasha, nooonoooonnnnnooooooooooooooo. ohwoooooio nono nono nono nono nooooooooooooo, no i don no idon iiiiiii doooooonnnnn! I'm singing. **

**I aint sayin she a gol digga but she aint-**

**First person who finishes this sentence will get recommended on one of my summarys! - yayz/**

Moony: Zup homes? Srry, I am a little out of it. The first part of this chapter is credited to my friend who said she would kill me if I didn't put her idea down. Luv ya Mina! but I did the date...

Chapter title: A date...sorta...

"Sesshomaruuuuuuu-samaaaaaaa..." Rin whined " Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey!" she sat on his bed. "Hn." Sesshomaru said opening his eyes. "Its 9:00 and you're still asleep!" she looked at him with puppy-dog face. "Hn." he said closing his eyes again.

"Sesshomaru-sammmmmmaaaaa!" she said and started to bouce up and down. Sesshomaru shot up. "Okay, I'm up.." he said. "Good, now get up and get ready we need to go somewhere today, I am bored..." Rin said smiling innocently.

Sesshomaru looked at her and layed back down. "Sesshy-kunnnnnnn!" she said smiling deviously. "HN..." he groaned.

"Don't make me use the pillow!" she pouted. "Hn." he said. She picked up a pillow and bashed it on his head. "KUKUKUKUKUKU!" she laughed maniacally. She was doing a victory dance when she got hit upside the head with a pillow. "huhuhu..." he said unenthusiastically.

Soon they were in a full-fledged pillow fight. Rin was giggling so hard that she weakened a bit and Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and pinned them to the bed. He was above her, his knees on either side of her hips. They both froze. Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he started to lower his head. Their lips almost touching-

"Sorry for coming into your house without ask-" Inuyasha stood staring at the sight before him, along with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga. Feathers flying, covers everywhere, Sesshomaru in his boxers only and Rin in a silky and thin materialed, short nightdress. Sesshomaru on top of Rin, their faces so close that they could kiss.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Miroku mumbled, "I told you..."

"Can you not see we are busy?" Sesshomaru said in annoyance. Inuyasha backed away slowly, and then ran. With all of his "groupies" following behind. Rin tried to push herself up but Sesshomaru didn't let go. "Sesshomaru-sama...we need to go before traffic gets heavy..." she said blushing madly. He smirked and let go. Walking into his closet Rin scrambled up and ran out of the room. Inuyasha and Co. were waiting at the end of the hall right above the stairs.

"umm..." she said.

"Sooo...thats how its been all along..." Miroku said, sighing. "No...We just had a pillow fight and..." Rin started.

"So, _thats _what they're calling it now, I need to write that down." Miroku stated. "Miroku!" Rin yelled angrily and slapped him.

"Ow, I didn't grope you!" Miroku said holding his red cheek. Rin stuck her tongue out at him. "Well then don't say hentai things like that!"

Miroku mumbled off to the side. Kagome was giggling with Sango and Ayame. Inuyasha was red-faced. "Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Rin asked. "huh? oh nothing..." his voice cracked a bit and he swallowed.

"Wait- Your not thinking of that too are you? Inuyashaaaaa!" Rin whined and ran into her room in despair.

In her room Rin, sat on her bed blushing. Why did Sesshomaru do that? Picking herself up and dragging her feet to the closet door she gazed over the clothes...She sighed. Looking to the end she saw a black shirt and a pair of black and red pants from Hot Topic.

"This'll have to do..." she slipped on the dark outfit and smiled. This was how her attitude had been before she fell in love with Sesshomaru..."What! Why did I think that, He- I-" Rin stopped and sat on the bed slowly. She'd never really admitted it so clearly. Did Sesshomaru feel the same way about her?

"No, he'd never..." she mumbled and put on some eyeliner and mascara. Opening the door in annoyance she saw Kagome and Sango staring at her. They came running up to her. "I can't believe you Rin!" Kagome squealed. "Kagome..." Rin said. "Yeah Rin, I didn't know you had such a thing for Sesshomaru!" Sango said. "Sango..." Rin whined. "He was all up on you..." Ayame laughed. "Ayame..." Rin looked at her feet.

"Well, she has to start somewhere..." Kouga said. "I have to start somewhere, well let me tell you!" Rin charged towards Kouga, but Kagome, Sango, and Ayame jumped on her.

"Eeeiii!" Kouga yipped and jumped behind Inuyasha. "Whats the matter wolf-boy, scared of a woman?" Inuyasha laughed. "no. You Mutt face!" Kouga straightened up. "Oh yeah!" Rin yelled and broke free almost getting to Inuyasha and Kouga, who now happened to be holding each other. They looked at each and let go and turned their backs to each other.

Rin gained her composure when Miroku came up...she immediately punched him in the nose. "Owwwww..." he complained.

Sesshomaru came walking out in black pants and a white button up shirt. Always so classy and handsome. -

Rin red faced and angry was glaring at Miroku, who had a bloody nose. Inuyasha and Kouga were standing really close to each other and Kagome, Sango and Ayame were looking ready to pounce on Rin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Rin..." he said. She looked up and smiled, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Lets be off..." he said and turned walking down the stairs. Rin followed him.

When they got outside Sesshomaru looked at Rin, "So where is it you wanted to go?" Rin looked at him too, "Oh... the mall...I've never been, Kagome says its really fun!" Rin hopped backwards and walked that way. "Can we walk there?" she asked.

"Whatever..." Sesshomaru replied and watched as Rin walked backwards in front of him. Her outfit was depressing, he'd have to get it off of her. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Did he just think that? Rin stopped too. "Sesshomaru-sama...are you alright?" Rin asked her eyes so innocent. 'Damn-' Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'And what was I actually going to do this morning, had Inuyasha and Co. not walked in?' he thought starting to walk again.

"Sesshomaru-sama you seem a little daz-uh!" Rin almost stumbled, but Sesshomaru caught her. Rin sat in his arms blushing. Sesshomaru stared into her eyes. Her own softening she smiled. Sesshomaru set her straight. That was the second time he had hesitated to let her go!

They arrived at the mall 30 minutes later. "Its really big." Rin said her jaw dropped. Sesshomaru started to walk again. Rin came up from behind and grabbed his hand as someone pushed her.

Sesshomaru looked at her small hand in his. He looked at the store window to see their reflection. They looked as if they had been together forever. Rin pulled him along and pointed at a store. "Lets look in here!" she exclaimed in excitement.

The store they had gone into was filled with clothes, shoes, and accessories. Rin glanced at all of them in excitement. "Wow... " Rin said in wonder as she looked at a shirt/skirt outfit. She held it in front of her, her eyes gleaming with pleasure. She looked at the tag and sighed. Slowly putting the outfit back on the rack she smiled at Sesshomaru. "I'd like to find you an outfit that you can wear to the party tonight!" Rin exclaimed and grabbed his hand again. She went into the men's section and started to look at clothes every where anime-style.

She came back to Sesshomaru with a long-sleeved black& red button up shirt. Not formal button up, it looked like a very comfortable material, like maybe a material a vampire would wear. She also had black pants in her hands, with sharp looking, yet comfortable shoes.

Rin smiled so big, she couldn't see. "You just _have _to try these on Sesshomaru-sama!" she shoved the clothes in his hands and pushed him into the dressing room. Sitting down Rin started to pop her leg up and down with impatience.

**Inside Dressing room...**

Sesshomaru pulled off his shirt in annoyance. 'Who does she think she is?' Sesshomaru thought to himself in anger, while taking off his pants.

'She is Rin.' He answered himself. 'What difference does that make?'

'She is special...someone just like you...with a harsh past...and a fear of being alone in the future.'

' I have no fears.'

'Keep telling yourself that...'

Sesshomaru slid on the shoes last and started to tie them.

**Outside of Dressing room...**

Rin shuffled her feet. ' I wonder what its gonna look like on him...if I like it, hes gonna wear it!' she giggled.

'I wonder if he is thinking about...making me leave.'

'Why would he do that?'

'Well...I am such a nuisance...I mess everything up...'

'Not around him.'

Rin paused at the thought as the door knob to Sesshomaru's dressing room twisted. Rin stared as Sesshomaru came out. The whole outfit made him look even more devine then he had before. The pants weren't too tight but they showed that he had muscular legs and a nice (VERY NICE) ass. The shirt was the same, not too tight but complimented the muscles in his arms and abs/chest. His silver hair shining against the dark fabric and his eyes glowing anew. Rin fell off of her chair.

"Yes...that is...uh...ummm...perfect!" Rin said her face as red as a cherry. Sesshomaru with his stoic face went back into the dressing room. Rin sat there. 'That was so close...my nose almost started to bleed...' she thought relieved. When Sesshomaru came out he handed the clothes to Rin and she (thankfully she hadn't spent last weeks paycheck) bought the clothes.

"What do you have in mind now?" Sesshomaru asked Rin who was happily carrying the bag.

"Well, I don't have anymore money..." Rin said looking to her feet.

"Well I do..." Sesshomaru replied. Rin smiled up at him, "Well...theres the movies..." Sesshomaru looked at the theatre. "Which movie would you like to see?"

"Oh man look! 'You woke me up too early (and died)' is out! I've been waiting to see it!Woot!" Rin said in excitement. "You wha...?" Sesshomaru looked up to see the titles but Rin was already pulling him to the ticket box. "Two tickets to 'You woke me up too early (and died)' please." Rin said and Sesshomaru placed the money in the window."

"Thank you and enjoy the movie." said the blonde behind the counter. Rin giggled. Sesshomaru looked at her. "What?" he asked, as she giggled again. "oh nothing...PFFFT!" Rin said and reached up to straighten Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru stared at her as she did. An honest smile was on her face and she gently untangled his hair. A glow appeared to be around her. She looked at him. "What, is my hair bad too?" Rin asked bringing a hand up to her head in hesitation. Sesshomaru smirked. Payback is hell.

"Fix it Sesshomaru!" Rin said. He turned around and started to walk into the theatre. "Bwah? Sesshomaru! Get back here this instant! You fix my hair, I fixed yours! Sesshomaru!"

kukukukukukukuku

Rin was sipping on her coke, her interest directed on the movie only. Sesshomaru yawned. How boring. He looked at the screen.

"How dare choo man? Choo come into my house esse (sp?) and wake me up? Choo gonna die now!" The man pulled out a knife.

"No you gon' die bitch! you woke _me _up earlay! Who the heeeell you think you are?" The other man pulled out fo'ty.

"I'll be back later Rin." Sesshomaru said. "uhhuh." Rin said eyes still fixed on the screen stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

kukukukukukukuku

Rin walked out of the theatre alone. "I guess Sesshomaru got bored with the movie." she said to herself. She looked around and sat on the bench. Rin looked at her feet. "hey." said a voice from behind her. "Sessh- oh" Rin stopped when she saw that it wasn't Sesshomaru. "I'm Kimiru. whats your name?" Said a guy with light brown hair and green eyes. "Oh...um, I'm Rin." she said.

"Rin...seems like whoever you were with deserted you." he said laughing softly. "Oh...um, yeah, maybe." she answered looking at her hands. "Wanna go look around somewhere?" he asked.

"Surely and afterwards, I could make sure I fix your face..."said Sesshomaru walking up. Kimiru looked up and automatically backed up. "Sorry dude, didn't know she was yours."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who was holding out a bag to her. "Take it." Sesshomaru said and Rin did. She looked inside. The outfit she had been looking at in the store. "Oh, Sesshomaru, you shouldn't have..." Rin said looking at the fabric sadly. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"You don't like it?" Sesshomaru asked. "No, no i love it!" She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm just so happy...to be with you here is all." Rin hugged the clothes and placed it back in the bag. She got up and started to walk towards the exit. Sesshomaru watched her.

She turned. "Coming?" she asked smiling like she always did again.

kukukukukukukukukukukukukkukukukukukukukkukukukukukkukukukuku

Moony: - always makes me happy when I think about Rin and Sesshomaru love.

Donkey: me too.

Moony: Bwah? Where'd you come from?

Donkey: Oh no, they're on to us!

Monkey: Damn! Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.

Donkey: duh.

Monkey: well I was just sayin...Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.

Moony: O.O WTF?

Sesshy: --' hn.

Moony: That reminds me of a song! 'Run girl! I'm tryin to getcha body wet! Work that! Let me see ya drip sweat! Don't play wit me (uuhh) Don't play wit me (uuuhhh) don't play me (uuuuhhhh) don't play wit me (Uuuuuuh) don't play wit me (uuhhh) don't play wit me (UUuuuuhhh) Move them hips, Run girl!'- David Banner. Love that song! - even tho it came out a whil ago...still love it.

Sesshy: Yes Run Moony...

Moony: Uh? (dancing with Sesshy)

Sesshy:Yes run moony...

Moony: Uuuuhhh?

Sesshy:Yes run moony

Moony:Uuuuuh? Sesshy: Move them hips run girl...


	6. party

**Disclaimer: My Inuyasha lies over the ocean...I mean Rumikos Inuyasha lies over the sea...Rumikos Inuyasha lies over the ocean, oh bring Inuyasha to me... Bring it! Bring it! Oh bring Inuyasha to me, to me. Bring it! Bring it! Oh bring Inuyasha to me! Because I don't own it.**

My really real self- Hello all, I think I need some advice...I am constantly straying from a topic, does anyone think I have a touch of ADD? Or am I just crazy? Or am I a schizophrenic because one minute I'm this person and one minute I'm different? I am always depressed though anymore...does it say anywhere in the bible that if you commit suicide you go to hell, or is that something catholics/christians made up? Cuz I can't find it anywhere in the bible...- not that I'm thinking about it...just curious. got drunk on New Year's Eve, and had a major hangover the next day. That way, all year I will have a hangover. Better put some monay in my pocket.

He...haw haw. I need some more reviews...peaz? All you have to do (even if you're not signed up with is click the 'Go' button beside of the Submit Review. Thats it. - It always inspires me to write more!

Moony: I just watched the 3rd Inuyasha movie, friggin AWESOME! It was the first time I actually got to see Inutaisho's attitude, hes so cool! Sesshomaru is better tho.

Sesshy: Damn Inuyasha, I was supposed to kill him.

Moony: Your father?

Sesshy: yes.

Moony: You love him and you know it!

Sesshy: (.:death glare:.)

Moony: I love you Sesshomaru.

Sesshy: NANI?

Moony:When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby don't go...

Sesshy: Moony...

OMG an authors note cliffy!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Simple and Clean...**

Rin looked in the mirror and sighed. Sesshomaru had gotten the most beautiful outfit for her. As a gift. The shirt/skirt outfit was a dark purple v-type shirt with golden hooks at the top, with a pullover jacket, and the skirt was black. She zipped up her long boots that she had borrowed from Kagome and spun around. Perfect.

She opened her bedroom door and ran into Sesshomaru who was lifting his hand to knock. He looked so good Rin slammed the door in his face. "Shit!" Rin said putting a tissue up to her nose. After it very abruptly stopped, Rin opened the door and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Sorry, forgot something." she made up.

Sesshomaru held his arm out. Rin smiled and gladly took it. Walking down the stairs, Inuyasha and Co., besides Kagome who was already at her party was waiting. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at Rin as she walked down, and Ayame and Sango both turned away from the couple. You could hear both of them mutter a 'shit'.

"Lets be off." Sesshomaru said leading them all outside. He opened his car door for Rin and helped her in. That ryhmed.

Rin smiled. She looked at Sesshomaru and a weird feeling arose in her stomach. She stared at him. She let a small gasp escape her lips. Sesshomaru looked over at her and double-taked. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No." Rin said stilling staring at him.

"hn. Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My first party, except the ones Naraku threw."

"Of course." Sesshomaru said, eyes on the road. Rin turned her head to the window and stared out, looking like a deer in the headlights. 'Whats wrong with me? Why are these feelings coming up so quickly and kicking my ass?' Rin felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Are you sure you want to go to this party?" Sesshomaru asked, not taking his eyes off the road. "I'm fine." Sesshomaru turned off the radio and continued to drive in silence...

The front of the Higurashi shrine was packed with cars and people. J-pop was playing loudly and lights were flashing on and off. Rin held Sesshomaru's hand tightly. "Don't be so nervous..." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Rin smiled. "Okay."

"Rin!" yelled Kagome over the loud music. "I'm so glad you...and Sesshomaru...could make it!"

"Glad to be here!" Rin said and gave Kagome a quick hug. She and Sesshomaru walked through in to the party yard. Miroku and Sango started dancing.

"I swear Miroku, if you start groping me, you'll pay dearly."

"Sure..." Miroku said and smirked.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and spun her out into the dance floor. He dipped her and brought her up quickly. Rin giggled. "I'm glad you came with me...it would've been weird dancing alone." Rin said.

"Hn." he said and brought Rin closer. 'oh my...very close...please don't let him know how exciting this is for me...stop beating so fast heart!' Rin screamed in her own thoughts.

'Why is he so nice to me?' Rin thought.

'Why does she want to be around me?' Sesshomaru though, as he twisted her into his arms and brought her into himself. 'That wasn't supposed to happen.' Sesshomaru thought as they stared into each other's eyes. Rin blushed a deep scarlet as her body presses against Sesshomaru's.

'Oh god, he'll definently feel my heart beat.'

People were starting to stare at them, yet Sesshomaru couldn't seem to push her away from him. "Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered. Sesshomaru looked at Rin's lips...

'I wonder if I tasted her lips...would I want more?'

'Why would I, Sesshomaru, want to do such a thing?'

"Sesshomaru, p-people are staring." she whispered her blush deepening.

Something like a bell started to ring in Sesshomaru's head...what if he should finish what he intended to do this morning? The way she was looking at him... His face inching closer like before...his heart skipping quickly even for the almighty Sesshomaru...just a little closer and she would be his to enrapture.

"Hey!" yelled a familiar voice beside of them and Sesshomaru immediately let go of Rin. He had forgotten he was at a party. Sesshomaru turned sharply on his heels and walked away quickly.

Rin watched dazedly as he walked away. Was he going to...? Rin spun around angrily at whom had interrupted. Rin gasped. "Kagura?"

"In the flesh." The red-eyed beauty flipped her hair back. "I see you escaped the-little- hanyou-who-could." Rin said. "Or are you just on a little errand for him? Did you become his prisoner?" Rin asked. She remembered the hostile behavior from Kagura.

"Come now, _little _Rin, don't be so jealous, after all...you are the one who chose to stay with Sesshomaru...and leave Naraku. Which I have to say wasn't such a bad idea, he _is_ a jackass." Kagura said. "Ooh, what a good song, dance with me Rin!" She grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her out.

Next thing Rin knew she was dancing next to Kagura. "He's planning to come after you." Kagura said as she bumped butts with Rin. "He is?" Rin asked startled. Back to back now, Kagura continued, "Oh yes, he said he wants to kill Sesshomaru too, if you cause trouble that is. I heard him with my own ears."

Rin's hand were grabbed up again, and Kagura pulled her up to herself. "Why are you helping me?" Rin asked dancing her feet away. "I know what it feels like to be trapped, in a situation where there is no escape...even with the ones you love." A sad look came upon her face.

"You have to get out of here, right now. Don't even pack. Just run...he's planning it tonight!" Kagura was behind her now, placing her arms around Rin's shoulders, still dancing. "Or else you'll lose Sesshomaru...in death..."

Rin felt tears threatening to gush out of her eyes. "Run Rin." Kagura whispered.

Stars shining above, Rin broke away from Kagura and started to run. Faster than ever before. Kagura smirked triumphantly.

"Hey Ri-!" Kagome was cut off as Rin rushed past her and kept going down the street and around the corner. Kagome watched her. She searched around for Inuyasha. "What happened to Rin?" Inuyasha looked up with ramen sticking out of his mouth. "I funno." he shrugged. "why?" he asked as he swallowed his ramen. "She just ran away from the party crying."

"Maybe it was something Sesshomaru said or did, you know that heartless bastard." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked back over her shoulder worrie like and decided to go find Sesshomaru and tell him off...

kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku

Rin's tears cascaded down her face like rain. Nothing but her footsteps to be heard, a slight breeze tickled her spine, sending chills through her body. Breathing laborously, she saw Sesshomaru in every corner of her mind.

'I-i just left, I didn't even tell him-'

'Go back.'

'He'll die.'

'Bullshit.'

"Leave me alone!" Rin screamed and put her hands over her ears. A thousand things ran through her mind and she felt so lost. Lost in her way, deep in an awesome story. 'I have no where to go.' she thought. 'What if he finds me?'

'What if I'm...never going to see Sesshomaru again?' Tears fell continuously. "SHUTUP!" Rin yelled and pressed even harder on her ears. Her feet would not stop moving, until she was away from this city. 'I'll go to Kyoto, where my old home used to be.'

'I won't let Sesshomaru be mixed up in my life, just to be hurt.'

Rin picked up her pace and vowed to run until her legs could not do anything more...

kukukuukukukukukkukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked around the corner of her backporch to see him staring at the moon. "There you are..." She walked up to him but slowed down when she saw a look of confusion on his face.

"Does..." Sesshomaru began but stopped. "Yes?" Kagome asked, encouraging him to say what he was going to.

"Does it scare you? The fact that when you look at Inuyasha your heart skips and you're not sure why?"

"What?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked over at her, the confusion still on his face. "The way you feel with Inuyasha? You feel like hurting him, but...then that look softens and you want to kiss him." he said.

Kagome's face went scarlet. She scratched her head and smiled. "Guess I can't hide it from you, almighty Lord Sesshomaru."

"So it is true."

"Yep.If you tell him, demon or not, I'll kill you...which brings up why I'm here...what'd you do to Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing...what is wrong?" Sesshomaru's stoic face had returned and he stared at Kagome. "She ran down the road crying, she wouldn't even stop to talk to me."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows. "Which way?"

Kagome looked around and cocked her head to the side. "ummm...I forgot."

"Pure folly." Sesshomaru said scowling and jumping off of the very tall porch.

kukukukukukukukukukuku

Moony: Well thats what I've got so far...I have really been EXTREMELY busy! School is a really big priority now since I failed last quarter terribly in math and science. I'm more of an artsy un-complex person. Sooo...yeah. Hope you liked it! Review!


	7. This is friggin' me out now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...YOU SUCK RUMIKO!...JUst kidding I couldn't say that ! I have the biggest conscience.**

Moony:Hey Sessh-kun...can you pass me the popcorn?

Sesshy: Yah. (passes popcorn)

Moony: Hey Sessh-kun...can you pass me that coke?

Sesshy: Yah. (passes coke)

Moony: Hey Sessh-kun can you pass me that...you?

Sesshy: Yah. (passes himself)...wait...no...don't do that...stop. This Sesshomaru commands it to be so! Ahh, don't touch me there! Okay maybe you can...ahh...stop. Okay really there might be small people listening...

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Unaffected**

Rin sniffled. Here was the remains of her home. Here was the memories of those she had lost. Lost? No that was the wrong word...those that had been...murdered...stolen. Thoughts passed through her head as she fell to her knees in despair. 'Why me?' she thought. 'Why them?' she asked herself in her thoughts.

"Somebody save me..." she said to no one in particular. "Somebody!" she yelled into the darkness. This house had been off to the side...in the country-like area of Kyoto. No one could have heard her screaming in that fire...no one could have helped either. She now sat, her legs crossed indian-style, her hand tracing circles in the dirt. Her feet hurt terribly. She had ran until her legs collapsed beneath her. She had just sat there, face in the dirt, in shock. Had she really gone without telling him her feelings?

She had ran there until she could crawl, and then she crawled half the way to a small gas station. Rin had gotten a drink from some woman that was nice enough to buy it for her. Rin drank it so quickly that her throat burned from the acid of the coke. That had to have been at least 3 o'clock in the morning.

Now it was late morning, and she was sitting where her old house used to be. Her legs didn't hurt so bad. Her heart was a different story. She started to cry, letting out racking sobs. Her body trembled.

"Don't cry my love." said a chilling voice from behind her. A hand touched her shoulder gently. Rin only started to cry harder. "Why must you follow me Naraku? What did I do to you? What did my family do to you?" Rin cried without turning to face the dark hanyou.

"Hmmm, you know...what _did _your family do to me?" he asked crouching down beside her. "Lets see...your father, with one word, put my families name to ruin. Your sister lied to me. I almost died in a fire. I gave up my human body for this one. This perfect body. But you...you were different...," he paused, placing his hand on Rin's tear-stained face. ", You actually did love me...but I just couldn't stand you...your kindness, you got in the way of my revenge." He forced her to look at him.

"You stirred my human heart..." he said, his voice now angry. "And that is not something I will except!" He growled, face inches from her ear. Rin whimpered. "Even now, that small whine...that pleading in your eyes! It makes me want to kill you...and kiss you." His eyes were blazing with ferocity. Rin looked at those eyes...burning with hatred and love.

"I admit it..." she whispered looking away. He still had his hand on her face and he brought his hand to her chin and forced her to look at him again. "Admit what?" he asked sharply.

"I was jealous of my sister. She was getting married to you. She was so lucky to have you...and I actually loved you. Not that brother sister love...the love that made me cry because I couldn't have you."

Naraku looked shocked. Then he was angry again. "Shutup!" he slapped her. Rin fell back and held her cheek. "But...now...I love...I love...Sesshomaru." she whispered hoarsely. She was exhausted and she didn't want to live. So she passed out.

Naraku glared at her body trembling. "Damn you." he said aloud and picked her up. Tonight he would do it.

kukukukukukukukukukukukukuku

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He'd been searching, along with others, the whole night. He had yet to find out any information.

"Sesshomaru..." said a feminine voice from behind. Sesshomaru turned around. Kagura. "What do you want?" he asked, turning back around and listening and sniffing. "Sesshomaru...I know why Rin left."

Sesshomaru jerked his head over to face her. "Why?"

" She said she didn't want to be here anymore. That is was tearing her apart not to be with her love? Or something like that." Kagura said waving her hand for emphasis. "Her love?" Sesshomaru asked, eyes narrowing. 'What love?'

"I don't know, something about how she wanted to be with him...blah blah." Kagura took out a fan and used it to fan her face. "She was distraught...so she ran off like some hoodlum to get her "love". " Kagura said.

'That doesn't sound like her...what love...she couldn't possibly mean that bastard.' His senses sharpened ten fold. He was angry. Inuyasha walked over. He sensed the anger rising from his brother so much, that he wanted to see what was up. "Something about Rin?" he asked. Sesshomaru glared at him.

'Shes in trouble. She has to be. She doesn't..._love _him.' Sesshomaru thought. This was confusing. Women! Sesshomaru placed a hand to his shoulder, deep in thought. "Which direction did she run off in?" he asked aloud. "That way." Inuyasha pointed over his shoulder. Sesshomaru looked like he was going to strangle Inuyasha now. "That would've helped just a little bit earlier." he said growling, then took off like a bat outta hell.

"I don't believe her." Sesshomaru said aloud, sniffing through the air. Anger was still rising in his chest. "Damn what _is _that?" he grabbed his chest in annoyance.

_Don't you recognize it?_

'Recognize what?' That voice again.

_You're jealous, you're frustrated, for the second time in your life...you don't know what to do._

'Hn.' Sesshomaru thought. 'And who are you?' he asked that voice nagging him. _I am your conscience, because you lost yours long ago. Do not be angered Sesshomaru...you love her?_

'No.' he answered stubbornly...The voice took a while to respond..._You lie. _'You don't know me.' he replied. _I gave birth to you, I raised you, I should know. _The voice giggled softly. Sesshomaru almost fell on his face. "Mother." he said aloud.

_Took you long enough to realize...it took a while for me though, to get into contact with you from this world. I wanted to see how you were my dearest. I see though you are so mature my son. My death must've bittered your heart to the world. Such a fragile thing is the child's mind. _His mother explained.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied carefully. _I know you are troubled...I know you are confused and this is the one time I will be able to talk to you and help you. I can tell you where Rin is. I just wanted to make something clear Sesshy-kun. I miss you and I love you, please don't be so cold to people. They did not kill me, even your father. It was just my time. I had no purpose anymore...only you, and I believed Izayoi would be a fine mother to you. _

She paused. Sesshomaru could hear the tears in her voice. _I truly do love you, my little fluffy, and I am so proud of you._

Sesshomaru stopped his running. "Mother...I've missed you too and I-," he paused, struggling with his feelings. ", Love you as well." he finished. He heard his mother's choked sobs. He longed to comfort her. Just like when he was a small child. Unaware of how good it was to have a mask to hide behind. Not like he was hiding or anything.

_Rin is with Naraku. That Kagura woman told her that he would kill you if she didn't run away to him. Rin obliged, seeing as she loves you and all, and is in his mansion on a deserted, uncharted island. It is called DaiKitsune Island and I will lead you there. Be quick though Sesshomaru, for Naraku is very devious, and very powerful._

Sesshomaru smirked. This would be...interesting.

---kukukukukukukukukukukukuku

Rin heard it. Soft music playing around her. It was sweet and sorrowful. With ease she sat up and was looking directly into a mirror. Her hair was in a half ponytail, but not to the side. Curls flowed down her neck and past her shoulders. Her face was pale, her brown eyes filled with emotion. A cream colored dress fitted on her graciously. She stood, still looking in the mirror.

The dress flowed down her body, complimenting her figure. Flowers were mixed within her curls and her shoulders were bare, lace at the edges. Bows and flowers adorned her dress and her feet were bare. The room she was in was huge. With stained glass windows high to the ceiling that was so far Rin looked all the way up. The only thing in the room was the bed and the mirror. The evening sun shone through the stained glass, giving the room a glow.

Rin touched the mirror. Was this really her?

"Do you like it?" asked a wipsy voice behind her. Rin turned around to face a girl with white hair, white skin, white clothes, a white, and black eyes that was staring at her. Rin looked down at herself and looked up at the girl. "Yes, its very beautiful...am I dreaming?"Rin asked as she looked at the girl.

"No." the girl answered quietly. "Naraku-sama told me to design the best dress I could. I also did your hair." she said, almost as if she was shy. " Naraku?" Rin asked.

"Yes." the girl answered. Rin almost fell to her knees. She walked forwards past the girl, to the huge black, silver-bolted door. She pushed it open and looked into the hallway. She didn't see anybody and that white girl didn't seem capable of much. Rin started to run towards the exit. This hall was sunny too. To think Naraku lived in such a heavenly looking place.

Rin pushed open the exit door, but met up with more rooms. She had spoken too soon. This hall was dark and evil looking. Rin entered nevertheless. She suddenly heard a different kind of music. A trance like voice filled her senses and she felt the mood. She heard people dancing. She pushed open the maroon door in front of her.

The music stopped abruptly and at the least 100 people looked at her. Youkai stared at her from all directions. She froze. She heard footsteps and the crowd parted. Naraku.

"My Rin, Kanna did pick such a delectable piece to dress you in. You look beautiful." Naraku said taking her hand and kissing it. Youkai all around grinned, flashing pearly fangs. "I know you must be very confused."

"I must be dreaming." Rin said, dazed.

"Oh no its no dream, Rin, its just hard to comprehend. One day you are living with Sesshomaru and going to school like a good, normal girl. Now you are in some huge castle dressed like a princess with the man who killed your family."

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. "Come dance with me Rin, I have a proposal for you." Naraku said, red eyes shining.

He swung her into the dance floor, that paradisiacal music being sung out again. Rin felt her bare feet barely touch the floor as she glided around it. Naraku brought her body against his. Rin cringed. Just barely 24 hours ago was she doing this with Sesshomaru. Naraku had one hand on the small of her back, and one had held hers. He smirked at her.

"What are you thinking about Rin?" he asked. She looked in his conceited eyes and then looked away. "You can tell me, you know." he said pulling her all the closer. Rin gasped. She hated this. "You're so fragile, Rin."

She still was silent. The music was taking effect on her. She felt disconcerted, but she held on tight to Naraku's hand and shoulder. She was getting dizzy.

"I was thinking of doing it in the private, but I decided to invite youkai from all over to come to this ceremony. I think you'll like this Rin." Naraku said, suddenly starting to walk to an alter. Rin was pulled along behind him.

Everyone's attention turned to him and her. Rin's face felt hot. She felt faint. "Fellow youkai!" Naraku said in his deep voice, loud so people could hear. "I have asked you to gather around for this wonderful moment! As some of you may know this girl is Rin Shinigami!" The crowd let out murmurs and gasps. Rin looked around at all the faces staring at her.

"And do you all know the story?" he asked in a almost too quiet voice. "The Shinigami's...the only people who can truly awaken the powers of the Shikon Jewel."

An uproar! Everyone started yelling and talking so loud Rin was frightened. On instinct she grabbed onto Naraku's shoulder and hid behind him sort of. Naraku chuckled. "Don't be afraid."

"So! I have a proposal for Rin this night." his voice boomed out making all the demons stop talking completely. He made Rin come out from behind him. "I have gathered some people to help you with your decision too." Rin looked at Naraku as if he was insane. Which he was.

He lifted his hand and curtains around the room lifted. Rin let out a little scream.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango looked around in a panic. Or...Inuyasha just looked pissed. They floated in a pink purple color. In glass containers. Kagome looked at Rin. "Rin!" she said her face breaking into a smile. "You're okay!" she said. Rin looked at them and then jerked her head towards Naraku. "You bastard! What do they have to do with me?" Rin demanded. "Tch, Tch. Rin! Such obscenities are not nice when you are a guest. Youkai laughed from various places. "They are your friends, are they not?" He didn't let her reply though.

"As I said though, they are helping you with your decision." he looked at her and brought her close to him as if they were still dancing. "Your family was really sweet dear Rin, but when you were getting in the way I killed them. I thought that would make you afraid. More willing...to save people." he glanced at her friends.

"Don't!" Rin's voice cracked. Suprised looks came over all of her friends faces. "Oh? Well then let me get down to my proposal!" He looked her straight in hers. "Rin, I ask you, as the man you_ loved, _to be my...mate." his smirk grew wide as Rin's eyes did. He brought her in for a crushing kiss. Rin couldn't shut her eyes. They were open wide with tears spilling down her cheeks. He let her go and turned her to face her friends.

"What do you think, Kagome?" Naraku looked at the raven haired girl. "Don't do it Rin!" she automatically answered. Naraku smirked. "Sango?" he looked at the athletic one. Sango knew what he was doing. He was threatening Rin silently that he would kill them if she didn't agree to it. She would give up her life for Rin. After hearing that her family was murdered. She knew how that felt.

"No." she answered tears threatening her eyes. "Miroku?" his name was called and Miroku viewed the situation. Surely Sango was crying for a reason. If he could figure out why...Why would Rin mate him if she loved Sesshomaru and was crying up there. "I don't think so." he answered gravely. "Well, well. Now here's a sight. Inuyasha?" Naraku asked him.

"Hell no! You goddamn bastard! When I get outta here you're going down!" Inuyasha repeatedly clawed at the window. Rin would've fell to the ground if Naraku hadn't been clutching her waist tightly.

Suddenly, the door burst open and all directed their attention at a very infuriated and damn well mad looking Inuyoukai.

kukukukukukukukukukukuku

Moony: CLIFFY! BWAHAHAHAHAH!


	8. Sorry

**Discontinuation...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Hi, moonlitStarDestiny here. I'm not sure where to start. I know that there are people waiting to read the rest of my stories...but I'm afraid that I'll have to discontinue them for specific reasons that I want to remain hidden. I LOVE you people here at FF dot net. You ALL make me smile and laugh and just want to be happy, because of your wonderful reviews and stories. But...FF dot net _is _just for practicing writing and such stuff like that...which I have very little time to do just that. **

**I've loved my whole experience here and I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers who stuck with me, even though I didn't update too much and a few of my stories just sucked ass. -insert smile here- I'm sure half of you aren't reading this, but if you are, I am truly sorry if you liked my stories at all. They _are _just stories though. And I need to focus on school and other things now. You people have made these past 3 years go by wonderfully, when I didn't have anything _but _these stories. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!**

**N-e-wayz...Thankthankthankthankthankthank YOU for everything you guys/girls. I'll keep you in my prayers and thoughts. **

**lovelovelovelovelovelove,**

**moonlitStarDestiny**

**(who is just a _little _bit too attached to this site)**


End file.
